


Picking up Potter

by WeepingWillow1928



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, like really bad, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWillow1928/pseuds/WeepingWillow1928
Summary: Draco has decided to try the common way of getting someone's attention. Of course Harry doesn't get it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another from my fanfiction account.

Chapter one: Cute

Hogwarts was a very prestigious school in England full of the rich and those chosen specially for the school. The school has four houses categorized by what the student excel and enjoy, Hufflepuff was for the writers, Gryffindor was for the history nerds, Raven claw was for math people, and Slytherin was for science people.  
Harry Potter was one of the lucky ones who was chosen and given a chance away from the abusive life at home. And because it was such a prestigious school Harry was confused as to why this situation was happening.

Draco Malfoy was one of the ones who were born rich and because of that Hogwarts was an obvious choice of schooling. And he used to treat Harry like crap but that has changed. But let us set the scene and continue with the story, shall we?

It was fourth year and Draco and Harry were still in a sort of rivalry but during the last months of the year when Draco began changing his attitude and behavior. It started subtly when Draco began to act a little more civil towards Harry.

And then it happened.

It was perfectly normal day as Harry walked to his class, without a care in the world. That was destroyed when Draco plowed him down making him drop everything he had in his hand which was sadly his binder exploding papers all over the hall. Surprisingly Draco bent down to help him pick up the scattered mess.

"Sorry." Draco muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said sorry, take it or leave it." He said sharply.

"Alright, geez." They continued to pick things up in silence. Eventually they had everything picked up until Draco held his last notebook and stared at for a while. When Harry reached for it Draco pulled it back so that his face was close to Harry's ear.

"Something is wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off of you." He quickly shoved the notebook into Harry's backpack and walked away quickly before Harry could see his blush, and Harry was left in the hallway dumbstruck.

This was not the last time it happened.

The next time it was in chemistry.

The goal of the lab they were doing was to test double replacement reaction which required lots of chemicals. And because of this the teacher decided to make Draco and Harry lab partners because Harry was absolutely terrible with chemicals, and Draco was a master.

All started out well and fine enough but because it was Harry Potter something had to go wrong, which it did. Just as Draco finished the solution and as Harry picked it up to transport it to the back of the room Ron had decided to take a step back making him drop the flask, before the glass even touched the ground Draco had yanked him back against his chest away from any kind of danger.

Because the solution had been ruined they both now had to stay during lunch to redo the entire damn experiment over again. But somehow they managed to do it without some catastrophic event, and they were finally coming to the part where they needed to clean. At this point Mr. Snape had left the room for a short meeting with some other teachers.

"I can't believe I missed my lunch because of this stupid class." Harry grumbled out.

"Oh come on, I am a delight." Draco said walking past him to get his stuff.

"You are a bossy drama queen." Harry retorted.

"Defiance is a look you just love to wear don't you?" He said while raising his eyebrow.

 

"Of course."

"You must be made out of copper and tellurium" Draco said swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading towards the door.

"What?"

"Because you are very CuTe" And with that he was gone before Harry could say a word.

The next time was after a Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff.

Harry was wondering around the field under the stadium lights to let off a little steam from studying, he picked a spot at the bottom of the bleachers and laid down, and closed his eyes. When he opened them eyes again he way string into Draco's sharp silver eyes.

"What the bloody hell?!" Harry jerked and rolled of the bleacher he was on.

"Oops" Draco was smirking.

"What are you doing here?" He said getting back up and taking a seat on the bleachers again.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco took a seat next to him.

"Well could you leave? You irritate me."

"Oh Harry, do stop you are breaking my heart!" He clutched his chest in a dramatic way.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the stadium again, when the lights were on it had a sort of surreal glow. It was quite calming. He closed his eyes again in took a deep breath and then Draco put his arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He turned to Draco only to find him inches away from his face.

"You know, you're like a dictionary – you add meaning to my life."

"Wh - what?" But Draco was already walking away.

"Wait, Draco!"

The next time it was the last day of fourth year.

It was math class after the final all of the students were waiting for the bell to ring so they could get the hell out of there. This was the only class that Draco and Harry had together, the teacher had allowed the students to speak to each other. Harry had not moved from his spot and just stayed there staring at the clock.

Until Draco blocked the view.

"Hello there, Potter." Draco said in a smooth voice.

"What."

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you didn't want to talk to me." Draco was inching closer.

"No shit Sherlock." Harry said sharply.

"Well fuck you Watson." Draco smiled at him.

There was only a minute left until the bell would ring.

"You know we won't be seeing each other for a whole summer." Draco was leaning on the desk now.

"There is a God." Harry stood from his seat.

"Just remember," Draco dragged his finger from Harry's cheek to his neck "if beauty were time, you'd be eternity." The bell rang and Draco was once again gone.

"What the hell is his aim?" Harry said to himself as he left the school to go home.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

By the time fifth year was rolling, Harry got used to it.

By the middle of fifth year Draco had a different filter, one with bigger holes.

At first it was still the strange dorky ones.

“Ok, I’m here! What are your other two wishes?”

“Hi, I’m Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me.”

“Clearly all the others are rough draft – because you’re the final draft.”

“Have you always been this cute, or did you have to practice.”

“What does it feel like to be the most attractive person in the room?”

Harry had decided that Draco was doing this just to mess with him, so he ignored him. But after the mid-year finals and the break that fallowed Draco changed the game.  
He had been leaving the copying room after being sent by one of the teachers to get a worksheet for the class, he didn’t even make it a step out the door before he was shoved back in. 

“I know a great way to kill ten minutes.” Draco leaned in for a kiss…..only for Harry to shove his face away.

“I have no idea what you’re trying to do with the crappy ass pick-up lines but it’s not going to work.”

And with that, he left.

The next time was at the Quidditch banquet for the players to say there final goodbyes and get their congratulations on the season. The coaches were making their speeches about how it was a good season for all four houses and sportsmanship and blah, blah, blah. Harry had gotten a new suit for this occasion and was starting to regret it because it was quite starchy and stiff, and rubbing him in all the wrong ways. Kind of like this wanker with his arm around him.

“Nice season, Potter.”

“Yeah you too, Malfoy.”

“Nice suit too” Draco said as he adjusted Harry’s lapel slightly.

“Yes, now stop touching me.” Harry slipped Draco’s hand from his shoulder only for him to drop it down to his waist instead.

“Ooh, I like this better,” he said bringing Harry closer to him “much more intimate.” 

“Will you stop?” Harry finally managed to get Draco off of him completely and was ready for anything if Draco decided to try again. But he didn’t only stared at Harry from head to toe.

“Fuck me if I’m right, but is that a new suit?” He said so nonchalant it was like he was asking for a glass of water. 

“What the hell, Malfoy?” Harry could feel the blush creeping to his neck. “You are such a dog!”

“I am, I really am, and I need to bury my bone.” Draco once again looked him from head to toe as if he was stripping him with his eyes.

“Jesus Christ you need to be stopped.” Harry said as he put a hand over his face to hide his blush and also his look that was saying you- are- a- freaking- idiot and quickly walked   
away and back to his room in the Gryffindor rooms.

It got worse from there.

Not all of them were as bad, but they were just as cheesy.

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!”

 

“I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.”

“Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.”

“Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers.”

Others were so much worse.

“My that’s a nice set of legs, what time do they open?”

“I think it's time I tell you what people are saying behind your back... ‘Nice ass!’”

“Going to bed? Mind if I slytherin?”

“Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention.”

“Let’s play house, you be the door and I’ll slam you!”

Harry was getting really tired with this crap, so he decided to meet Draco in the room of requirements, which was a huge as room full of anything any student would ever need. It   
was about ten thirty when Draco finally showed up looking as put together as always.

“So.” Draco said as he shut the door behind him.

“Aright Malfoy, I am getting real tired of your shit,” He was standing and moving closer to the blonde. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do but I need to focus and your weird sexual harassment isn’t helping.”

“Jesus Christ Potter, can’t you just get the fucking hint!” He yelled and grabbed Harry’s collar and dragging him closer and smashing their lips together. Harry managed to pull them apart for a second to question his captor.

“Draco, what the fu-“

“Shut up.” And they were kissing again. Draco hand manhandled him against the wall and pinned him there as he moved his lips to his neck, Harry couldn’t keep in the moan when   
Draco left a mark on his pulse point. Draco began to grind their hips together, hiking up Harry’s leg to get a better angle making both of the groan. But just as he reached for his zipper Harry got his wits back and shoved him away making him stumble and fall back.

“What the hell, Draco?!” Harry said fixing his clothes and hair to cover himself.

“I thought I just made it really obvious!” Draco stood and stalked forward.

“You can’t just molest me! Besides I thought you were straight.”

“I could say the same about you,” He grabbed Harry’s crotch “but this says otherwise.”

Harry shoved his hands away from him and ran out of the room, he could here footsteps fallowing him so he picked up the pace. He made it halfway back to the dorms before   
Draco caught hold of his arm and yanked him back practically pulling his arm out of its socket.

“I’ve waited long enough so you are going to sit there and listen! I’ve been trying to get your damn attention for a fucking year but you just too dense to realize that I like you, dammit! So for the love of god just put me out of my misery and tell me if I have a chance or not!” By the end of his rant he was panting heavily and his eyes had a desperately glint in them.

“Oh for fucks sake Malfoy! Yes you do but you have to work for it!” Harry pulled his arm out of Draco’s grasp. “You can’t just use stupid pick-up lines and expect us to start fucking! You have to get me to fall for you, to get me to trust you, to love you, you have to sweep my feet from right under me and make it seem like I am the only person you will ever love! SO get to work!” Harry yelled.

“Fine, tomorrow, the fountain at noon! You won’t even see it coming!” Draco turned and stomped away.

“Fine!”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up at ten o’clock strangely anxious, he was also scared that this was all some elaborate prank by Draco to admit he was gay and become a subject of ridicule for the school. But even with this thought in mind he got ready for the date, he questioned going several times but each time he convinced himself that everything would be fine. He carefully choose his outfit to be semi-formal so no matter where they ended up going his outfit would be presentable, it was a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans and the new pair of converse he had just bought.

It was around eleven forty five when Harry realized that he was going on a date with Draco Malfoy, the very same Draco Malfoy that gave him shit for four years, the same Draco Malfoy that once shoved him of the bleachers and nearly broke his neck. The same Draco Malfoy that was deemed the hottest in the entire damn school for three years in a fucking row.

Harry stopped his inner rant when he realized he had been walking and he was now at the fountain where they had agreed to meet, he also realized that he was early so he sat on the edge and waited for Draco. He didn’t really have to wait long.

“I hope that outfit is comfortable because you’re stuck with me all day.” Draco said walking up barely even looking at Harry until he stood up.  
“Wait so you’re keeping me out all day?” Harry asked and Draco nodded.

“Are you a beaver? Because damn.” Draco eyed him up and down before taking his and kissing the knuckles then dragging him away and towards the school gate and to the black limousine waiting outside for them.

“Where the hell are we going, Malfoy?” Harry said.

“Call me Draco.” Was all he said. When they reached the limousine Harry was manhandled in before Draco and it took about five seconds before they were out of the school grounds. Harry looked around the vehicle with awe, there were blue lights that gave the back seat and nice cozy feeling and a mini fridge filled with a bunch of fancy looking drinks that Draco had promptly given him.

“So, Draco where are we going?” Harry asked once again as he took a sip from his drink.

“Just wait and find out Harry.” He said in a smooth voice, and they remained in silence for the rest of the ride.

When Draco finally said they could get out of the car they were in front of a restaurant that looked like it came straight from Italy. It was really a beautiful building and they had been placed in a private booth in the corner with a nice view of an open field.

“This place is nice,” Harry said while munching on a breadstick “and the bread is delicious.”

“Not as delicious as the eye candy sitting in front of me I can tell you that.” Draco replied with a wink.

“You know some of those are really cute and then some are just ugh…” Harry took a sip of water and looked out the window to watch a bird that was terrorizing on of the staff workers. After a few minutes a waitress came and took their orders, he looked back to Draco only to find him staring at him intensely.

“You really are beautiful, you know that?” Draco said resting his chin on his hand. Harry blushed.  
“Draco, what the hell is all this?”

“It’s a date Harry.”

“No, I mean the flirting and the wooing, you hated me. What changed?” Draco smiled and leaned closer to him.

“Your eyes,” He said brushing some hair out of Harry’s face. “They became the most beautiful green that I have ever seen, like a lush green forest. And I got lost, not that I want to leave of course.”

Harry covered his face to hide the blush that now had spread all over his face but Draco moved his hands out of the way and kissed him on the forehead before sitting back as the waitress returned with their food. They ate and talked and laughed until they finished their meal and shared a pleasant chocolatey dessert, not long after Draco paid he rushed they back to the limousine. 

Their next destination was a carnival, it was already four o’ clock by the time they got there because the damn thing was an hour and a half drive away from where they were. But it was a nice place, colorful and lively with music drifting through the grounds and venders practically everywhere.

Harry absolutely loved carnivals, because he loved the weird entertainment and he was also an adrenaline junky and that circular building that was spinning at high speeds looked fun. The first thing they did was try and win prizes at the balloon popping booth, which Draco was very good at. He ended up winning a decent sized stuffed lion for Harry, and Harry winning him a small stuffed cat.

Soon it was almost sunset and Draco had dragged him to the Farris wheel, when they got on Harry couldn’t help but recognize the situation from every romance movie ever.  
“Are we going to do the dumb couple thing like in the movies?”

“Yes.”

“Should I say the line?” Harry said as they reached the top.

“Yes.”

Harry cleared his throat and stared off dramatically in the distance.

“It’s so beautiful up here.” He was having a hard time not laughing.

“It sure is.” He turned to Draco to see him staring at him with the creepiest expression Harry has ever seen on a person and it made him burst out laughing which prompted Draco to as well.

“Alright, come here!” Harry said as he dragged Draco into a kiss, it wasn’t the sweet kind that couples usually do on Ferris wheels but the passionate kind that had your partner pulling you back in. When they exited of the ride they eagerly ran back to the limousine and were back on the rode in no time.

In the car they began an intense make out session, Draco had pushed him into the seats and began to lick, kiss, and suck any inch of skin that was exposed to him as Harry withered underneath him. Harry melted underneath him as he gave a particularly hard suck to Harry’s weak spot making Harry’s hips thrust up into Draco’s.  
“Draco… we are not doing this in the back of a limousine.” Harry said pushing him away slightly.

“I can respect that but I’m staying here.” Draco replied as he laid his head on Harry’s chest, Harry just smiled and began to run his fingers through Draco’s hair and decided to sleep on the long ride home.

When they were woken it was eight o’ clock and they were both still tired from the day so they simply walked hand in hand to the dorms without saying a word.  
“So how did I do?” Draco asked once they reached Harry’s room.

“Not bad, not bad at all.” Harry gave him one final kiss goodnight on the cheek and went to bed.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Five years later

Five years. They had been together for five years now and it was wonderful, they balanced each other in the weirdest of ways. Draco liked to spend, Harry liked to save. Draco hated spices, more for Harry. It was a good balance. Except in the bedroom, that was when they were both wild.

On their fifth anniversary Harry had made the preparations for a standard “romantic” night but because he is Harry Potter it did not go exactly to plan. Not on his part but on Draco’s, just as he was finishing dinner he got a call saying that he was going to be late. So, Harry finished his preparations and left them so he could just reheat them when Draco finally got his ass home.

Draco was only an hour late and they had a pleasant dinner together with the expensive wine that Draco brought home with him, but they were both eager to get to the next part of the evening, so eager that after they put the plates in the sink Draco swept him up into his arms and practically ran to the bedroom.

“My god you don’t know how long today has been, baby” Draco whispered in his ear before licking the shell.

“I’ve waited long enough, please Dray, let’s do it.” That’s all the prompting that Draco need because he was stripping him at a lightning fast speed. Draco was trailing kisses down   
his neck and all over his chest and saying “I love you” between each kiss until harry was giggling.

“I love you too, dork.” Harry said running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I’m not a dork, I am a sexy beast.” Draco said as he planted another kiss to his neck.

“Prove it.” Harry said and Draco smiled like the Cheshire cat.

He trailed more kiss down his chest until he reached his nipples and began to suck on one and tweaking the other as Harry moaned above him. They had done this many times but Draco would never get tired of doing this just as Harry would never get tired of feeling it. He went lower to Harry’s half- hard cock and kissed the head before licking the underside which made the brunette’s whole body jerk at the feeling. 

Draco looked up at Harry to see his precious blushing face and reached up to take off his glasses, and then taking his member in his mouth the root and watching as Harry threw his head back in pleasure. He began to bob his head and suck as Harry kept moaning and groaning for more, and just as he was about to cum Draco pulled away.

“Dammit Draco!” Harry whined.

“Turn over.” Draco rasped and Harry was quick to comply and flipped onto his stomach. 

Draco dragged him up onto his knees before lowering his face to Harry’s as and slapped it playfully before pulling his cheeks apart and licking a stripe from the back of his balls to   
the base of his spine. Harry arched his back.

“Fuck! Draco please!” Draco smiled and pulled some lube out from the night stand drawer and covered his fingers before his slowly pushed a finger inside Harry and moving it around and then putting in a second and then third and scissoring them around searching for Harry’s spot. After being together for so long Draco did not need long before he had Harry begging like a whore for his cock by abusing his prostate without mercy. Now was the fun part, Draco covered his cock with lube and flipped Harry onto his back once again and lined up and kissed him as he pushed in.

Harry was in bliss, call him a romantic but whenever he and Draco had sex he felt like they were closer than any ring or piece of paper could make them. And he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him and pull him as close as he could.

They stayed like that for a while before Harry got impatient and thrust his hips a little, and it wasn’t long before Draco started to pound into Harry with a vengeance. He kept thrusting until the headboard was hitting the wall with steady bangs and Harry thanked every god there was that they’re neighbors couldn’t hear them.

Since Draco was a sexpert of Harry’s body it didn’t take long for them both to cum with a cry of relief. Draco collapsed onto Harry and laid there like he did when they had their first date.

“Draco?” Harry said as he was struck with a random memory.

“Hmm?”  
“Where did you get all those shitty pick-up lines from?” Draco immediately reached under the bed for his box where he kept all his sentimental things and pulled out a book and showed him the back. 

Hey baby.

Was all it said. 

Then he showed him the front which read as pickup line and come ons, before putting it away again.

“You’re a fucking dork.”

The end


End file.
